Fantendo Olympics
Fantendo Olympics is a fanfiction written by JesseRoo starring various Fantendo characters, representing their creators in Olympic-like games. Introduction "Welcome to the first ever Fantendo Olympics!" came the shout over the intercom. The crowd began screaming. "I'm Lopunny, your commentator for the event". More screaming. "For the next however-long-amount-of-time, we're going to have some Fantendo's greatest heroes (and villians) competing against each other for a chance to win the grand prize...". Olympic City... for the duration of the event, while everybody isn't competing, they come here to rest. Everybody gets their own small house, and can play video games all day until their events. However, the city was relatively empty if it weren't for the millions of spectators everywhere. For the games had only just been announced, and people were still beginning to sign up. "Here is a list of some of the events you can expect to see!" Lopunny shouted. "We'll see sprints, high jump, long jump, triple jump, shooting, sword fighting, boxing, cooking, and pretty much EVERYTHING". "Want to know what the grand prize is? Absoloutely nothing at all!". The crowd began cheering, and Lopunny started sweating. A bunch of Toad's were running around frantically through the stadium, trying to prepare for the big opening ceremony. Pre-Opening Ceremony "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first ever Fantendo Olympics!" Lopunny said. Lots of cheering. "If you're wondering where we are, we're in that giant commentators box up at the top of the stadium, talking into our microphones" PalmMan said. He tapped his microphone a couple of times. "Is this thing working?". "Well, let's head down to Randy and Lotey who are interviewing a couple of our olympians" Lopunny said. The large television screen that was on the side of the stadium began showing Randy and Lotey who were down in the waiting room with some of the participants that were waiting for the parade. "Here we have 3.14, the hero of the Central Universe... whatever that means..." Lotey pointed towards 3.14 and nodded. "Anyway, 3.14, how are you feeling right now?" Randy asked, giving 3.14 the microphone. "If you're a commentator, why are you giving interviews?" he asked. "Lotey say's that you think too much" Randy said. "Oh, kay. Want a pie?" 3.14 said. "Uhh, no thanks" Randy replied and went to interview the next person. "We'll be back with those two in a second" PalmMan said. "Well, let's see what the judges panel is thinking about the upcoming games" Lopunny said. "I can't wait to watch all of the events!" McQueen Mario said. "Hey, I'm just here for the money" a random guy with no name said. "Who let you on to the judges panel?" Lopunny asked. "I'm just a temporary guy until we get more people to sign up as judges" he said. "O i c" said PalmMan. "lolwut" said Lopunny. "Here's Oshtyo, getting ready for the parade" Randy said. "Go away" the Meer Hue said. "Umm... okay" Randy said. "Here we have Sandlash P, who is the contestant with the highest chance of winning since he's here representing Castle Street" Randy said. "Right. Thanks for the support" Sandslash said. Suddenly a burst of fire appeared. "Ah! Fire! Fire!" 3.14 ran around screaming. "Hey, you melted my sculpture!" Ella Metals shouted. "Why do you have a steel sculpture here anyway?" Dragonman replied. The two began attacking each other. "BREAK IT UP" somebody shouted. MineMan walked into the room. "Dragonman, can't keep yourself out of trouble, 'eh" Mineman mocked. "Shut up" Dragonman replied. "Hai guys, I'm on fire" 3.14 said rolling around on the floor. Strafe kicked him in his side. "Get up" he said. "Okay, Mr. Strafe. You're my bestest friend! Want some pie?" 3.14 said. "Can anybody tell me how this guy saved the world?" Oshtyo said. "He tripped over by accident and deactivated the machine, killing the bad guy" Strafe said. "And then he accidentally killed his brother". "That's such a sad story..." Randy said, hugging Lotey who was crying. "ANYWAY" Randy said and immediately Lotey and him returned to normal. "In case you didn't notice, Mineman and Strafe are the security, making sure nothing ruins this occasion" Randy said. "What's that Lotey? There's another one?". Suddenly Randy felt a cold steel hand on his shoulder. "AAARGH" he shouted and jumped to turn around. "I'm Spyborg. Remember that." he said and walked off. "Wow, I can't believe that the opening ceremony is starting now!" Charmer said excitedly. Luxray looked at him. "Huh? Oh... right... yeah" he said. "You're reall quiet. Something on your mind?" Charmer asked. "There always is something" Luxray said. "Huh? You're not making any sense... uhh... whatever-your-name-is" Charmer said. "It's LUXRAY!" the Electric Pokemon said, and unleashed a Discharge that fried Charmer and the surrounding crowd. "Oh... uh... sorry" Opening Ceremony "Ooh, pretty rocket..." 3.14 said while walking around the area they were preparing the fireworks. "Are all the participants here? We need them to march out during the opening ceremony" Strafe said. "Everybody... except 3.14" Spyborg said. "Don't worry, he's too stupid to hurt himself" Strafe said. In the stadium, a large crowd of Goomba's were standing to begin the opening ceremony. The crowd silenced, and from the crowd of Goomba's popped up Unten. The Goomba's began bouncing around as a stage rose up under Unten. He was wearing a top hat and a black tuxedo. A microphone rose up next to him and suddenly music started playing and Unten began singing. "We're no strangers to love... you know the rules, and so do I" Unten began singing. Eventually he reached the chorus. "Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna make you cry, never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you!". The crowd was going wild. "Now that's something I never expected. Being rickrolled in the middle of the Olympics!" Charmer said. "Now for the fireworks" Unten said, and suddenly fireworks went up everywhere. The last firework which came up was the biggest, but as it exploded suddenly everybody saw a black figure flying through the sky. "Yay I am a birdie" 3.14 said before promptly crashing into a giant conveniently located brick wall. "Okay, that was random" Randy said, while Lotey started pulling a funny face. "We came this close to losing one of our top competitors" PalmMan said. "Well, honestly that was disgraceful. Who organized this thing?" Lopunny asked. "That wasn't in the script" Randy said. "Wait, we have a script?" PalmMan said confused. "Yeah, it's in front of you, what you're meant to say?" Lopunny said. "Oh, I thought that was my lunch. Sorry." PalmMan said. Lotey facepalmed. "Hmm..." Samuel Think said while standing outside the stadium. "I need to get my revenge on them for rejecting me..." he said. Suddenly he began to break out in maniacal laughter. "That laugh was a bit too evil for my tastes" Strafe said, and placed a gun against Samuel's head. "You won't be trying anything while I'm here, you got me?" Strafe said. "Sure..." Samuel said, and suddenly he kicked Strafe in the shin and knocked the gun out of his hand then punched him in the face, knocking him over. Strafe quickly got up, grabbed his gun and ran after him again. Samuel kicked over a rubbish bin and grabbed the lid to reflect a shot from Strafe. Then he threw it and just as it was about to hit Strafe's head it suddenly stopped. Ella Metals walked out from behind a building, and using her powers she sent the rubbish bin's lid flying straight into Samuel, knocking him out. "I could have handled that" Strafe said. "Sure..." Ella said and walked away. Suddenly Dragonman jumped out in front of her, which caused her to scream and begin sprinting as fast as she could. Let The Events Begin "Okay, our first event is... eating hamburgers..." Lopunny said. "Wow, I'm almost regretting signing up as a commentator now" PalmMan said. "Well, anyway, let's head down to the stadium to see our competitors... compete" Lopunny said. "Oooooooooooh, is that a pie?" 3.14 asked. "No" Oshtyo said. "Is that a duck? I always wanted a duck!" 3.14 said. "No, it isn't a duck" Oshtyo said. "GIVE ME MY DUCK" 3.14 shouted. "There ISN'T a duck. It's a hamburger. We're supposed to eat it once they tell us to" Oshtyo said. "On your marks!" .6 Recurring said. "Quick!" Oshtyo said and got into his position, ready to eat the hamburger. "Get set... GO!" .6 Recurring said and the competitors began eating the hamburgers. "This isn't a duck..." 3.14 said and ran away. "Okay, apparently 3.14 is out" Wheelzen said. YoshiEgg let out a "Yup" in between bites, which roughly translated into "These burgers are good. I should start selling them in my shop". Meanwhile, Dragonman began to furiously shove hamburgers down his throat. "*gasp*... choking... dieing... flame... fading..." Dragonman said as he fell off his chair. Nurse Joy ran up to him and got a stretcher carried by two Shy Guys to carry him off. Everybody else continued eating without noticing. "It's amazing somebody can almost die without anybody noticing" PalmMan said. "Meh, like it matters. Hamburgers are all that people care about right now" Lopunny said. "I like burgers" Randy said while Lotey nodded his head. "And... stop!" .6 Recurring shouted out. "Okay, our judges have been counting how many burgers you all ate and the winner is... Dragonman! Who fit more in his mouth at once then all of you guys ate in total. Sandslash P came in close second with 2, and EVERYBODY else just ate 1. Except 3.14 who didn't even TOUCH his". They all turned around to see 3.14 running around in circles chasing a duck. "Okay, this event is seriously disgraceful" Lopunny said. "I mean, we had a hamburger eating contest and the person in second only ate TWO?". "Hey, don't be so mean to Sandslash" Randy said. "I wasn't" Lopunny replied. "Yes you were" "No I wasn't" "Yes you were" "No I wasn't" "Yes you were" "No I-" They both looked at PalmMan who was watching 3.14 chase a duck. "I like ducks!" he said. That night, Ella Metals snuck out of her house in the Olympic City and went walking through the streets. Suddenly she heard somebody sneaking up from behind her. She turned around and saw Strafe. "Oh, it's only you" she said. "Only me?" Strafe said. "You don't have anybody with you, do you?" she asked. "No. Not that I know of, and if anybody I would be the one that could be aware of somebody following me" Strafe said. "That's because I wasn't following you" they heard a voice say. "Who's that?" Strafe shouted into the darkness while holding Ella behind him to shield her. "Only... me!" Samuel Think said as he jumped out and punched Strafe in the face. Ella screamed as Strafe fell over, unconscious. Samuel began laughing when suddenly a metal hand grabbed his foot and threw him in the air. "Stop right there" Spyborg said. He grabbed Samuel Think and was about to slam him into the ground when his hand stopped in midair. Ella Metals was trying to stop him from hurting Samuel. "He just attacked you, and you're saving him? How pitiful" Spyborg said and let go of Think. "Nurse Joy!" Ella shouted, and Joy came running up. The two Shy Guys returned and took Strafe off to an ambulance as well. Ella ran after them and jumped on top of the ambulance as it drove to the hospital. At the hospital, Ella found Strafe and Dragonman in the same room. He pulled funny faces behind her back. "Are you alright?" Ella asked Strafe. "Yeah, I'm fine" Strafe said. "Don't worry. Joy always overestimates any form of damage somebody takes". Ella turned around to see Nurse Joy running down the aisle screaming "HE GOT A PAPER CUT! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!". "Good point" Ella said and went home. Just Chillin Since Dragonman and Strafe were in hospital, everybody else in Olympic City didn't have to participate in any events for the day. Ella Metals went straight to the hospital. Meanwhile, 3.14 and PalmMan were sharing a house. They were playing Wii Fit. "Dude" 3.14 said. "Dude" PalmMan replied. "Dude" 3.14 said again. "Dude" PalmMan said again. "Dude..." 3.14 said and pointed at the screen. "Oh. Right. My go" PalmMan said and got on the Wii Balance Board. "This sucks. Let's have a party" PalmMan said. "Okay" 3.14 said and jumped out the window. "Time to take the secret agent elevator" PalmMan said and pushed a button on the wall which made an elevator come up from below the TV, destroying it. PalmMan hopped in and went down. He got out and began casually walking down the street. "Excuse me, do you like parties?" he asked YoshiEgg Nook. "Yup", translating into "I have a lot of party supplies in my temporary little shop I set up over there" he said. "Good!" PalmMan said (who was somehow either able to understand what YoshiEgg said, or he misinterpreted the Yup as actually meaning yes) and stole all of the party supplies then went back to the house. "I was going to sell those... for money..." YoshiEgg thought, and just shrugged. "Might as well go with him" he said and ran after PalmMan. Meanwhile, in the hospital, Strafe was sitting on the edge of his bed when Ella Metals walked in. "Oh, hi" he said. "Are you feeling better yet?" she asked. "Yeah. Couldn't say the same for Dragonman over there" Strafe said while pointing at Dragonman, who's face had turned purple. "Okay... wait" Ella said, and used her power to control metal to make Dragonman's metal neck expand. All of the hamburgers which were stuck in his throat fell down into his stomach. "I can breathe again!" he said. "Well, see ya guys" he said. "Gotta make sure PalmMan didn't use the secret agent elevator and destroy the television". "So, you can come out as well now?" Ella asked. "Yeah" Strafe said. Ella suddenly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and then ran off. "Okay..." Strafe said, and walked out after her. "DISCO PARTY YEAH" PalmMan said. "(There are only three people here)" YoshiEgg said. "(You, me, and that fish in that fishbowl who has been staring at me this whole time and it is mildly unsettling)". "In case you, the reader, didn't notice, those brackets are translations because Jesse was too lazy to write how Yup roughly translates into something!" 3.14 said, jumping out from behind the fish. "How did you fit in there?" PalmMan asked. "Fit? Like Wii Fit? Where'd our television go? I like pie!" 3.14 said. "Let's go get some people!" PalmMan said, and blasted a hole in the roof with a laser gun. "Off we go!" he said as he jumped out the newly constructed hole. "Wait for me!" 3.14 said, and jumped out the window again. "They aren't gonna get anybody to come to their party" YoshiEgg thought, when sudenly the door burst open and millions of people ran into the house. "PARTY PARTY PARTY" Charmer shouted. "Why am I here?" Luxray asked. "Because you agreed with my parents that you'd look after me!" Charmer said, smiling. "Do you even have parents?" Luxray asked. "No idea" Charmer said. Category:Fan Fiction F Fantendo Olympics Category:Fantendo Olympics Category:Crossovers Category:Stories Category:Crossover Fan Fiction Category:Original Fan Fiction